Turn Back The Time
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika bias kalian dibunuh? Menerima dengan lapang dada dan mendoakannya atau... Memutar waktu untuk menyelamatkannya? Song Yunhyeong dan Kim Hanbin! Yunbin! Yaoi!
1. Prolog

**TURN BACK THE TIME**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Kim Hanbin (B.I)

**Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

?

**Genre**: Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

_**RAPPER TERKENAL B.I MENINGGAL DUNIA**_

_Seoul, 21 Mei 2019. Rapper terkenal Korea Selatan B.I, ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya pada tanggal 21 Mei 2019 pukul 22.20 waktu setempat. Disamping mayat artis tersebut ditemukan serbuk putih yang diduga sianida. Kepolisian Seoul mengatakan pihak mereka masih mencari tahu darimana asal racun tersebut._

_Pihak agensi B.I, YG Entertainment, masih belum memberikan klarifikasi mengenai kematian artis mereka. Artis yang terkenal memiliki nama asli Kim Hanbin ini dikenal karena lagu-lagunya yang selalu mendapat peringkat atas diseluruh chart musik Korea. Selain rapper, B.I juga dikenal sebagai komposer, produser dan koreografer._

_Kematian artis multitalenta ini membuat syok para penggemarnya. Muncul dugaan kuat bahwa B.I meninggal karena dibunuh sasaeng fans berinisial SYH yang mengikutinya. Rekaman CCTV juga menunjukan seseorang yang tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam apartemen artis tersebut beberapa saat sebelum dia meninggal. Tentu saja hal ini-_

Yunhyeong meremas koran yang sedang dipegangnya itu, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua belas bagian. Perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia berjongkok dan menangis dengan keras disamping penjual koran yang keheranan melihat dagangannya dirobek .

Setelah menangis hampir kurang lebih setengah jam, tangisan Yunhyeong terhenti. Diambilnya sebuah kartu nama dari sakunya. Disitu tertulis: _TIME TRAVEL! ANDA INGIN KEMBALI KE MASA LALU?! ATAU JUSTRU PERGI KE MASA DEPAN?! KAMI PUNYA SOLUSINYA! JAM TANGAN YANG BISA MEMBUAT ANDA MEMUTAR WAKTU! BERMINAT? DATANG LANGSUNG KE KANTOR KAMI DI XXX ATAU HUBUNGI KAMI DI XXXI! BARANG LIMITED EDITION! SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT!_

Yunhyeong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**TURN BACK THE TIME**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Kim Hanbin (B.I)

**Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

?

**Genre**: Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, 20 Mei 2019**_

Yunhyeong mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Diambilnya sebuah brosur dari dalam tasnya. Ia melipat brosur itu beberapa kali agar sebesar telapak tangannya, lalu menjadikan benda itu kipas instan.

"Ah…. segarnya…." Katanya sambil menggerakkan benda yang mulai menghasilkan angin itu.

Yunhyeong melihat jam tangannya. Pukul satu siang. Hari ini matahari terik sekali, seperti berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Yunhyeong memijit pundaknya yang pegal. Tas punggung yang ia bawa terasa semakin berat. Sebenarnya Yunhyeong bisa saja pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, mencari supermarket terdekat lalu makan es krim rasa vanilla sepuasnya. Niat itu diurungkannya karena 'orang itu' belum keluar dari gedung yang ada didepannya.

Yunhyeong mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan membuka galeri foto. Dibukanya salah satu foto itu. Foto seorang namja yang sedang menatap ke kamera, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Aigooo, aku bisa terkena diabetes jika terus menatapmu, Hanbin-ah…" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Pegal dipundakku hilang berkat dirimu. Kau memang dokter yang hebat!"

Bukan. Kim Hanbin yang Yunhyeong maksud bukanlah seorang dokter. Melainkan idol papan atas Korea yang sangat mendunia.

Kim Hanbin, yang memiliki nama panggung B.I. Diusianya yang sangat muda, ia sudah menjadi trainee di YG Entertainment dan debut empat tahun lalu. Yunhyeong sudah menjadi fans-nya sejak album pertama Hanbin keluar dan sekarang ia tergila-gila pada namja itu.

Menyukai Hanbin, membuat hidup Yunhyeong berubah banyak. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan namja keren itu. Tiada hari tanpa mendengarkan lagu Hanbin. Tiada hari tanpa memuja ketampanan artis itu.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba sebuah notifikasi muncul dilayar handphone Yunhyeong: _xxxbioppa mengomentari fotomu._

xxxbioppa: Kyaaa…. B.I sangat tampan disitu! Aku semakin menyukainya!

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia merasa bangga, seperti seorang Ibu yang senang mendengar anaknya dipuji. Dengan penuh semangat ia membalas komentar itu.

dakinyahanbean: xxxbioppa Fufufu, tentu saja uri Hanbin sangat tampan! Apa kau baru mengetahuinya? Kkkkk….

Ting!

xxxbioppa: dakinyahanbean Hanbin? Siapa Hanbin? Bukankah itu foto B.I oppa?

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Masih fans baru rupanya… Nama asli idolanya saja tidak tahu. Ingin rasanya ia membalas komentar itu: MATI SAJA KAU! Tapi Yunhyeong menahan diri. Semua fans Hanbin adalah teman, kakak, bahkan adiknya. Mereka semua adalah keluarga.

Ting!

byulyuhidoeng: B.I? Nama yang sangat aneh. Entah kenapa nama jelek itu membuatnya terkenal. Kkk….. Ia mencubit (red: operasi) hidungnya agar terlihat bagus. Lesung pipinya juga buatan… Wajahnya palsu!

Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. Darahnya mendidih. Lagi-lagi dia! Sudah dari kemarin akun itu menjelek-jelekkan Hanbin. Rumor operasi plastik, rumor kencan dengan artis lain, bahkan rumor Hanbin menghamili wanita, akun sialan itu yang menyebarkannya.

Operasi plastik? Foto predebut membuktikan bahwa Hanbin sama sekali tidak merubah wajahnya. Masih tetap sama.

Kencan dengan artis lain? Menghamili wanita? Tentu tidak. Yunhyeong mengikuti Hanbin hampir dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari dan tidak ada tanda-tanda artis itu berkencan.

Menghamili wanita? Cih, omong kosong macam apa itu? Hanbin tidak menyukai wanita. Kalau ada rumor Hanbin menghamili namja, baru Yunhyeong kalang kabut.

Tentu tidak semua orang tahu. Hanya beberapa fansite ternama Hanbin, agensi dan Tuhan yang tahu ketidaknormalan namja itu. Pertama kali mendengar hal itu, Yunhyeong senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena ada kemungkinan ia bisa dekat dengan Hanbin. Dan sedih jika membayangkan seluruh dunia tahu aib itu, artis itu pasti akan banjir hujatan.

Ting!

xxxbioppa: byulyuhidoeng benarkah? Hanbin oppa benar-benar mengoperasi wajahnya? Heol….

Dada Yunhyeong naik-turun membaca komentari itu. Dengan penuh rasa jengkel, ia membalasnya.

dakinyahanbean: byulyuhidoeng YA! BRENGSEK! URUSI SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI!

Ting!

byulyuhidoeng: dakinyahanbean Kkk….. Kau yang berhenti mengurusi rapper aneh itu… Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain? Kkk….

dakinyahanbean: byulyuhidoeng DASAR CICAK! YA! KAU TINGGAL DIMANA? AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU MENJADI DUA BELAS BAGIAN SAMA RATA!

Byulyuhidoeng: dakinyahanbean Aigoo…. Tolong~ aku takut~ kkkk….

"Benar-benar brengsek!" Teriak Yunhyeong.

Saat ingin membalas komentar itu lagi dengan kata-kata kebun binatang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil van melewati Yunhyeong. Setelah melihat plat nomor kendaraan itu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan kamera DSLR dari tasnya.

Yunhyeong berlindung dibelakang sebuah tabung besar (yang ternyata adalah tong sampah) agar sulit dilihat dari depan. Ia memasang posisi, bersiap-siap mengambil gambar.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari gedung. Yunhyeong menekan tombol kamera beberapa kali, mengambil gambar setiap gerakan namja itu. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyingkirkan kamera dari depan wajahnya.

Hanbin tidak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, melainkan menatapnya dari jauh. Ya, menatap. Benar-benar melihatnya. Yunhyeong tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja itu, karena ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

Setelah beberapa lama saling tatap. Hanbin memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi.

Yunhyeong membeku ditempatnya. Apa ini? Jadi Hanbin sadar ia mengikutinya? Dan ekpresinya… takut?

"Jogiyo…." Sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut.

Ia membalikkan badannya. Dan setelah melihat wajah namja itu, membuat Yunhyeong lebih terkejut lagi.

"Omo! Manajer Kim!" Panggilnya. "Annyeonghaseyo!" Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah… Ne… Kau mengenalku rupanya." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tentu saja! Semua fans B.I mengetahuinya. Kau adalah Kim Jiwon, menajer Hanbin." Kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum lebar. Kim Jiwon menghampirinya? Wah… kejadian yang sangat langka!

"Waeyo? Ada apa Manajer Kim?" Tanyanya antusias. Sebentar lagi, satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Hanbin.

Jiwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa kau punya waktu luang? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memakan kue rasa strawberry didepannya dengan lahap. Setelah itu, ia menyeruput milkshake vanilla kesukannya. Ah… makanan manis memang yang terbaik!

Diliriknya Jiwon yang sedang termenung. Yunhyeong menaruh garpu yang tadi ia gunakan diatas meja. Memakan kue kadang sering membuatnya lupa diri.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Apa itu, Manajer Kim?"

"Ah…" Jiwon sedikit tersentak. "Itu…"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hanbin?"

"Ne…" Jawab Jiwon pelan. "Hm… Namamu…"

"Yunhyeong! Song Yunhyeong imnida!" Kata Yunhyeong penuh semangat. "Aku adalah salah satu owner fansite Hanbin yang terkenal, HanbinNamjaku. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan? Aku beberapa kali membelikan Hanbin hadiah pada saat dia ulang tahun."

"Ah…."

"Aku juga mempunyai beberapa akun SNS khusus untuk Hanbin. Jumlahnya… Hm… Sekitar tiga atau empat akun. Aku juga-"

"Yunhyeong-ssi…" Potong Jiwon. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mungkin ini sedikit membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

TIba-tiba raut wajah Yunhyeong berubah. Ekspresi Jiwon membuatnya gugup. "Ne, silahkan."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menguntit Hanbin?"

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. "Menguntit? Aku tidak menguntitnya. Aku hanya-"

"Mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi? Apalagi namanya kalau bukan menguntit?"

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yunhyeong-ssi, apa kau pernah mengikutinya hingga ke apartemen?"

"Aku…. Ne…."

"Lantai ke berapa rumah Hanbin?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Jiwon menghela napas. "Aku memintamu menjawab jujur. Tapi kenapa kau berbohong?"

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab.

"Rekaman CCTV menunjukkan kau sering mengikuti Hanbin hingga ke depan rumahnya. Yunhyeong-ssi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya. Tapi mengikutinya setiap hati itu sedikit…." Jiwon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau membuatnya…. Sangat ketakutan…."

Nyut…

Hati Yunhyeong sakit mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum.

"Aku mohon padamu. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, kau pasti ingin melihatnya bahagia. Jangan menguntitnya lagi."

"Apa…." Yunhyeong membuka suaranya. "Hanbin menganggapku monster?"

Jiwon tersentak. "Tidak. Mana mungkin ada artis yang menganggap fansnya monster. Hanbin sangat menyayangi penggemarnya. Hanya saja masih dalam batas kewajaran."

Jiwon menatap Yunhyeong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf jika membuat hatimu terluka. Tapi ini adalah salah satunya cara agar kau sadar."

Jiwon berdiri, bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jadi, Yunhyeong-ssi, tolong berhenti dan hiduplah dengan normal."

Normal? Jadi selama ini Yunhyeong tidak normal, begitu?

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 21 Mei 2019**_

"Kyaaa! B.I oppa!"

"Saranghaeyo!"

"Oppa! Menikahlah denganku!"

Hanbin melambaikan tangannya ke arah kerumunan yeoja yang memanggil namanya. Tidak lupa ia memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Omo! Lihat senyumnya!"

"Kyaaa….."

Setelah memberikan fan service terbaiknya, yang membuat kerumunan yeoja itu mimisan massal, Hanbin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang ada disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya?" Tanya Jiwon dari kursi depan, dibelakang setir.

Hanbin mengambil sebuah botol minum disampingnya dan menengguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan…"

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya." Tawar Jiwon.

"Kau lupa, hyung? Besok masih ada pemotretan lagi. Aku harus diet."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus makan, Hanbin-ah…"

"Belikan saja aku apel dan lobak."

"Arraseo."

Hanbin menatap ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya kerumunan yeoja itu masih ada, masih berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, hyung. Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini."

Jiwon terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataannya. Hanbin menghela napas. "Mianhae karena sudah memintamu berbohong."

Jiwon menengok ke belakangnya. "Kenapa kau memintaku berbuat seperti itu? Sepertinya dia anak baik-baik."

Hanbin memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Dia terlalu mendedikasikan hidupnya untukku."

"Walaupun dia selalu mengikutimu, tapi dia tidak pernah membahayakanmu."

"Memang. Tapi dia membuang-buang waktu untuk mengikutiku. Lagipula…. Aku muak melihatnya…"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membersihkan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Diambilnya kotak tissue kedua yang sudah ia habiskan.

"Hiks… Aiiissh… Tisunya habis…. Hiks…"

'Kau membuatnya…. Sangat ketakutan….'

"Aaaaaahhh!" Tangisan Yunhyeong kembali pecah. Kata-kata Jiwon terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Apa benar ia membuat Hanbin ketakutan? Apa Hanbin merasa diteror?

Tentu saja sebenarnya Yunhyeong sadar tindakannya menguntit Hanbin adalah salah. Tapi ia menikmatinya, toh selama setahun sebelumnya idolanya itu baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang Yunhyeong kena batunya. Jiwon secara pribadi menegurnya dan memintanya menjauhi Hanbin. Hatinya terpukul. Selama ini ia kira semua baik-baik saja. Selama ini ia kira tidak ada masalah.

Yunhyeong menghapus air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mungkin ini saatnya ia harus berhenti. Yunhyeong akan menjalani kehidupan dengan 'normal' seperti perkataan Jiwon dan tetap mendukung Hanbin dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tapi ia harus mulai dari mana?

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jiwon sambil melirik kaca tengah mobil. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hanbin datar. Matanya tidak lepas dari kaca jendela mobil, memperlihatkan langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau sakit? Makan apel dan lobak tidak membuatmu kenyang!"

"Hyung…"

"Wae?" Sahut Jiwon jengkel.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan datang ke pemotretan besok."

"Wae? Kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Aniyo."

"Kau harus datang besok. Kita sudah terikat kontrak."

"Hyung…"

"Waaaeeee…?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku meninggal?"

Jiwon menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Hanbin. "Kau gila? Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"

Hanbin mengambil tasnya dan bersiap-siap. "Terima kasih, hyung. Kau boleh pulang." Katanya, tidak memperdulikan omongan Jiwon.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai didepan-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh fans itu sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke gedung yang ada didepannya itu.

Jiwon terus menatap kepergian Hanbin sampai namja itu tidak terlihat lagi. Saat hendak pergi, ia melihat orang berpakaian serba hitam juga masuk ke dalam gedung.

Wajah orang itu tertutupi masker, memakai topi hitam. Jiwon hanya bisa melihat postur tubuh yang tidak asing itu. Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau berburuk sangka. Siapa tahu orang itu penghuni apartemen tempat Hanbin tinggal, atau mungkin seorang tamu yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya.

Jiwon menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi selama perjalanan pulang, perasaannya tidak enak. Tunggu. Postur tubuh orang tadi mirip seperti Song Yunhyeong. Apa mungkin benar Song Yunhyeong?

Tiba-tiba Jiwon teringat kejadian yang menimpa salah seorang artis papan atas. Sasaeng fansnya menerobos masuk ke apartemen dan membuat keonaran. Oleh karenanya, artis itu trauma dan berhenti dari dunia hiburan.

Jiwon memutar balik kendaraannya menuju apartemen Hanbin lalu memarkir sembarangan mobilnya.

Jiwon berlari ke lobby apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak salah. Namja berpakaian hitam yang ia lihat tadi adalah Song Yunhyeong. Dia masih mengikuti Hanbin.

Apa yang akan dilakukan orang gila itu? Jiwon sudah memperingatkan, dan sepertinya tidak didengar oleh namja itu.

Saat sampai didepan pintu apartemen Hanbin, Jiwon memencet bel dengan brutal.

"Hanbin-ah! Buka pintunya! Hanbin-ah!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jiwon memencet password yang ada didekat gagang pintu. Terbuka.

"Hanbin-ah! Kim Hanbin!"

Jiwon berjalan ke kamar Hanbin. Tidak ada. Di dapur. Tidak ada. Di ruang tamu….

"Hanbin-ah…"

Ditemukannya Hanbin sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan mulut berbusa. Disampingnya ada beberapa kotak berwarna cokelat yang terbuka. Salah satunya bertuliskan: 'Dari fans-mu yang paling setia. Song Yunhyeong. Semoga kau menyukainya^^'

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
